Surprise pup - repost
by Dr Playz
Summary: A new pup from the Military has been given the chance to stay with the PAW Patrol for a few weeks. Repost from the original. Just removed stuff from the authors notes that no longer exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Thought I would repost this, so people still remember, or anyone new knows who Target is.**

Chapter 1: The surprise

The pups were outside playing a game of soccer, one of their favorite games to play when they weren't on missions. Marshall was about to score a goal, when as usual, he tripped over the ball and ended up shooting himself, and poor Rocky into the goal. The ball heading into the goal afterwards.

"Sorry about that Rocky, are you okay?" Marshall asked Rocky with sympathy.

Yeah, I'm fine!" Rocky said while laughing, "But that should not count as a goal."

This caused all the pups to laugh, when their pup tags went off.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said together, and began to run towards the lookout.

"I'm gonna be first!" Marshall said, until the other pups started to pass him.

The pups stopped once they were inside the lookout elevator, and too it upwards, where they put on their uniforms, and then continued to the top.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said as the pups sat in their formations.

"Thanks for coming pups," Ryder said, "But this isn't exactly an emergency, it's more of a surprise for you all."

"I love surprises," said Rubble, "and food."

This made the pups laugh, Ryder as well.

"The surprise is that we have another pup staying with us for 2 weeks!" Ryder.

"A new pup!" all the pups exclaimed excitedly.

"Tell us more about them!" Marshall asked, finding it hard to sit still.

"Well, he's a German Shepard, like Chase," Ryder said, while bring up a picture of the pup onto the screen.

The pup looked quite similar to Chase, only slightly lighter fur than him. He also had light blue eyes, with a tinge of grey. And wore a desert camo bodysuit. The pup also wore a steel necklace, with a target at the bottom.

"He looks like he works in the military," Zuma said.

"Actually," said Ryder," he is part of the army, and his name is Target" with a smile on his face, watching the pups looks of surprised looks on the face. Even Chase looked impressesd. Ryder then changed the screen so it was a picture of Target, but wearing his ceremonial uniform. The uniform was blue and gold. He wore 3 medals, which were neatly pinned on his right side, and on his left was a black label, with white writing, saying,'COMMANDER COMMODORE' in bold writing.

While the pups looked at his uniform gobsmacked, Ryder said," He likes to play guitar, and is supposed to be pretty good at spotting and hearing things from quite a good distance, and also has good firearm aiming skills."

"I've never known a pup that could play guitar," Skye said exited.

"And guess what's the good news?" Ryder asked the pups.

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"He's coming here in 3 hours!" Ryder released the good news to the pups," so if you want to make a good impression I suggest you start on it now!"

"Okay Ryder!" Said the pups, as they left the lookout to try and find something to try to impress Target when he got here in 3 hours.

Chase went to his puphouse to wear his ceremonial police uniform to greet a fellow officer of the law, not only that but Target had a position that Chase had wanted for since he was a pup, but settled to be the bay's main law enforcer.

'It was going to be a good thing to have another pup like him around.'

"I hope we become good friends!" Chase quietly said to himself, finally finding his special uniform.

Meanwhile he heard the sound of the pups laughing outside, so neatly left the uniform on the end of his bed, and went outside to play with the rest of the pups.

As he went outside he saw Marshall spraying the other pups, apart from Rocky, for obvious reasons, with water from his water hose, while cleaning his puphouse. Chase only just realised about how hot it was today. He hoped that Target was used to the heat, as it was usually quite hot at Adventure Bay.

He then began to join in with the others until it was time for Target to arrive.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The surprise pup :) I plan to upload quite often, as I usually have quite a bit of free time now as it isn't exam season just yet. Please let me know if this chapter was a bit to short or to long, I'm not sure exactly how long you readers want these chapters, so ask me in the reviews. Also if any of you viewers have any ideas for future chapters, or any stories that you would like to write send me them in the reviews! I will only take in a few ideas for this story as I already have been planning it for a while, but the next stories might be up to you guys. Plus, if you want me to add o bit of romance into this, don't be afraid to ask, as I don't mind a bit of romance myself XD. plus uploading will be quite frequently, as I am currently working on chapter 2. Plus there will be special information at the top of the next chapter's authors notes! Thats it from me for know though.**

**See you guys next time in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Target

Ryder had told the pups 5 minutes ago that Target would be there in about 15 minutes. Meaning that they had 10 minutes until the pup arrived.

Chase was just getting changed into his special police uniform, when Ryder knocked at the door of his puphouse.

"Everything okay?" Ryder asked him.

"Everything's great!" Said Chase," although I am getting a bit nervous about meeting him at the rank he is…."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ryder said, giving Chase a scratch behind his ears.

"Thanks Ryder," He said as the boy left.

The uniform was a bit small since Chase last used it, but still fitted him okay. Checking himself in his mirror, while putting his hat on,'don't look to bad', he thought to himself. He walked outside and found the other pups looking quite well dressed also.

He found Skye rather attractive, although he did usually since they had been going out for a while. The rest of the group were still trying to ship Marshall with Everest, knowing the feelings that he had for the Huskie, but still hadn't prevailed.

Not to long ago Everest had arrived for the arrival of Target. But this caused the dalmation to start acting shy around her, although Everest had no clue that Marshall had feelings for her as strongly as he did. The pups had decided to keep it a secret until Marshall asked her on a date.

Chase walked over to Marshall.

"Are you okay Marshall?" Asked Chase.

"I think you know what I'm nervous about," The dally said to his best friend, looking over at Everest who was talking to Skye.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her?" Said Zuma, who joined in on the conversation.

"You guys know!" Marshall said to them quietly,"She would never like a pup like me. I always screw things up, not to mention, but it's usually in front of her!"

"I'm so tempted to just tell her dude," Zuma continued,"AS a matter of fact, if you don't ask her out on a date by the time Target leaves, I'm going to tell her myself! And I'm going to."

"Huh...Okay," Marshall said,"but your going to have to help me."

This put a big smile on Zuma's face, and mine to.

"That's more like it!" Zuma exclaimed excitedly.

Just after, Ryder came through the elevator doors, Marshall quickly took his gaze off of Everest as he didn't want to be seen by her.

"I can see see a helicopter that's just come over Jake's Mountain," Ryder said,"It must be Target!"

All the pups looked at each other excitedly, also noticing a small object not to far above Jake's Mountain.

But the only thing that the pups didn't know was: what exactly is Target doing here? When Chase suggested this to the pups and Ryder, only Ryder knew the answer.

"Even though he is a higher rank than us, he has looked up to us for quite some time, before he became his rank and when the recononsice mission for Adventure Bay, he immediately took it so he could see us," Ryder explained.

"Wait, so how has he known about us for so long?" Rocky asked Ryder.

"I'm afraid you will have to ask him that question yourselves," Ryder said, as he didn't know the answer to this question, unlike normal, with most things.

While they were talking about these subjects, apart from Skye, they didn't realize the helicopter was now just on the other side of the bridge that connected them to the coast.

"Guy's, they're nearly here," Skye warned the others.

"Jeez, that happened pretty fast, thanks Skye," Ryder said to her.

The helicopter slowly began descending toward the ground in front of them.

Chase's stomach butterflies suddenly went soaring, when the helicopter's wheels touched the ground, the pilot cut the rotors as the metal door at the back started to slowly open, and then everybody saw him.

Target looked slightly different from his photo. His fur colour was actually almost as light as the desert camo bodysuit that he wore. He wore the same necklace, as well as a pair of gold and red tinted aviator sunglasses.

As he exited the helicopter he walked up to Chase.

Chase saluted to the army pup, as he did the same back.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay, Commander," Chase said formally.

"Officer Chase, pleasure to be here!" Target said back.

The two pups broke the salute, as Target went to greet the other pups, taking off his aviator glasses.

His eyes were quite a heavy light blue, as well as piercing.

Unlike some other Military Commanders Chase had met, Target talked quite politely.

"So, where should I put my things?" He asked Ryder.

"In the spare bedroom, I suppose," Ryder answered, showing him where it was.

At that point, Target whistled, and 2 other soldiers from inside the chopper, bought out Target's equipment, which concluded of 2 large, and 2 small cases, 2 of which were special silver lined cases, that Chase knew would hold his mission documents, but other two, he was not sure what was in the other two though, one of which had a unusual shape.

The pups followed Target inside,

"Nice place you got here, unlike the places back at camp, well for at least those guys," Target complemented, pointing at the two soldiers, that must have been lower ranks than him.

"So, what do you guys want to do until it's dinnertime? Ryder asked the pups, including Target.

"Go down to the beach!" The pups said to Ryder, including Target. Who said,

"It looked pretty good from the view I had in the chopper."

"I suppose you can," Ryder said to the pups, "as long as Target wants to as well."

"Hey, from where I come from I may be high ranked, but here you guys are in charge," Target said, "I already have my orders."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Asked Zuma, "let's go!" All the other pups agreeing to this.

As Chase turned around to head for the door, he noticed Skye and Everest giggling further toward the sliding doors. But not saying anymore as they left the lookout.

Then, out of the blue, Skye said to Target,

"Nice abs,"

"How often do you workout?" Everest also asked, giving Target a wink.

Target gave a slight smile

"Look, I have abs too!" Said Marshall and Chase, trying to puff out their chests.

The two girls just giggled at them.

"Race to the beach!" Rocky declared, starting to run toward the beach.

Chase soon caught up with Rocky and Marshall. They were in a tie, until Target passed them all.

Between breaths, Zuma managed to to stutter,

"How…..is…..this….dude…..this…...fast?!"

"Four years of solid training," Target said from up in front of them, stopping to let them catch up, as he was not far off the end of the bridge.

Once they had caught up they walked the rest of the way to the beach, where they met Katie and Alex.

"Who's the new pup?" Asked Katie.

"The names Target," Target said, "Commander Commodore of the Canadian Military!" He said proudly.

"Well then, welcome to Adventure Bay," Katie said, shocked.

After that the pups started swimming in the water, while Rocky stayed to help Alex make sandcastles.

"Rocky man, why don't come in?" Target asked him.

"Rocky doesn't like water," Zuma said to Target.

"Sorry," Rocky said.

"Hey, no worries. You remind me of a friend," Target said, frowning for a few seconds before going back to swimming.

Chase noticed this though, and asked Target if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He answered, and they played there until Ryder called them for dinner.

**Thanks for reading! :) I hope this answered your reviews, I made it a bit longer for you guys. Not to mention but keep those reviews coming in! Remember, there are only 10 spots. And for those who might want to know I don't put any lemons in my stories, only romance. Sorry, but my content in clean, as I plan on extending my writing quite far in the future. BTW: I plan to try and upload once a day, which I think is quite a lot :) if i can't it will at least be 3 times a week, so don't worry about that. But between the finishing and starting of stories it might be a week for me to get ideas on what to write, that's why I reply on your ideas!**

**Thats it from me :)**

**Dr Playz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wassup everybody, Dr Playz here, and I'm back with the next chapter of The Surprise Pup. After the last episode it took a bit of me thinking about how to intertwine the next big ideas of mine, but after listening to some AC/DC, I got some good ideas, Remember to keep the reviews coming in! But anyway, here's chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?**

The next morning, started the second day of Target's visit to Adventure Bay.

Chase woke up in his puphouse, remembering that yesterday the pups had decided to play a game or truth or dare. So he decided to get up straight away, but unlike normal, he wasn't the first one up. Target was. Chase saw him looking out across the bay, so decided to stand with him.

As Chase approached Target, the pup said,

"You guys must be happy to live here."

"Yeah, I suppose that we are really lucky that Ryder adopted us." Chase said to Target.

"You must be lucky to have a family like this as well," Continued Target.

Chase was starting to become a bit suspicious why he was asking these particular types of questions. So said, "What about your family and friends?" To Target.

Target turned around and looked directly at Chase, making him think it was the wrong question to ask the military pup. Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was. But what happened next really shocked Chase. He saw a tear run down the side of Target's face.

"Base attack," Was all the pup said, "Bombs, guns, all dead."

As the pup turned around to walk off he wiped the tear away from his eye, and said, "Can we keep this between us for now? As soldiers, and as friends."

"Of course we can," Chase said, still in shock in seeing a army pup even form a tear, and they were so good at hiding their emotions.

Chase watched Target walk inside the lookout, when the rest of the pups began to wake up. Chase also decided to go to the lookout since Ryder was calling the pups for breakfast, which cause Rubble to sprint into the lookout, making all the pups laugh.

During breakfast Target was back to his normal self again, but couldn't be sure about it. But assumed so since he was so chatty with the pups, and Ryder.

Last Night he said that he had made a couple of cool gadgets that he would show everyone before he left. Rocky was impressed because it was all made of recycled metal from scraped or broken military vehicles and bullet shells. And he also promised that one day he would let them ride inside one of the tanks at his base, which made all the pups very excited.

"You can do that?!" Zuma exclaimed.

"Yip, sure can, I can do quite a lot at my rank." Target said proudly.

"Dude that's sooooo cool!" Zuma admired.

"And while were talking about these things, I promise to you on my rank as Commander, that I will come back to visit whenever I can, and that if you ever need help you can call me, and I'll have a full team down here A.S.A.P." Target.

As he was saying these things Ryder had a smile on his face, admiring the promises that he had made to the pups. Chase realised that it was only a smile he used when he had thought of a good idea.

After they had all finished their breakfast they decided to start their truth or dare once Ryder announced that he had to make some important calls.

When Rocky went to find a plastic bottle that had said he had in his puphouse, Chase started talking to his best friend.

"Isn't it cool that we'll one day be able to ride in a tank!" Marshall said to Chase.

"Pretty!" Chase replied, when his friend started looking nervous.

"What's wrong buddy?" Chase asked him.

"I just hope Zuma doesn't give any clues about me liking Everest when we're playing. Especially since she's playing with us," Marshall said.

"I'm sure he won't," Chase said, "But you need to tell her anyway, especially before Target leaves," reminding Marshall of what Zuma said to him the other day.

"I suppose your right." Marshall said, starting to brighten up.

"Do you think Target should know?" Marshall asked Chase

"Only if you want him to know," Chase answered.

"Ahemmm?" Came a voice from behind them.

The two pups instantly turned around, finding that Target had been sitting behind them the entire conversation.

Marshall blushed quite hard.

"Hey, I won't tell her," Target said to Marshall.

"Thanks, Marshall said to the army pup as he stood up,

"But you need to check around you before you start a conversation like that," Target winked as he walked off.

Finally, Rocky arrived back with the plastic bottle.

"Everybody ready to play?" Rocky asked the rest of the pups.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Since Target is our guest, I think he should go first," Said Chase, passing the bottle to him.

"Cheers Chase," Target said as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Zuma.

"I'll take a truth!" Zuma said excitedly.

"Who is your crush?" Target said.

Zuma was actually quite happy Target had asked him this.

"I don't have a crush dude, the life of a bachelor suits my just fine!" Zuma jokes.

All the pups laughed, and then Zuma spun the bottle.

"Chase, truth or dare?" Zuma asked.

"Dare!" Chase said proudly.

Zuma thought for a while.

"I dare you to…..kiss Skye," Zuma said.

"Easy!" Chase said.

"Blindfolded!" Zuma smiled, and pulled out a blindfold.

Chase put on the blindfold and began using his nose to search for Skye, but unfortunately for Chase Skye kept moving around. Eventually Chase gave up.

"I bet you missed out big time!" Zuma teased Chase.

Chase rolled his eyes, and spun the bottle.

It landed on Target,

"Truth or Dare?" he asked Target.

"Dare," said the army pup.

"I dare you to play the hardest song you can on your guitar!" Chase said, "If you have it here."

"Sure thing!" said Target, going to get his guitar.

Not to long after he came back with the unusual shaped case that Chase had seen earlier, opened it, and pulled out a fiery dark red guitar.

"If your wondering it's a Gibson SG Pro," Target proudly stated, and started playing AC/DC Thunderstruck.

5 minutes later…..

The pups gave Target a huge applause, as all the way through he made no mistakes, which is really hard to do he said.

He then put the guitar back in it's case, and spun the bottle, it landing on Everest.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked the Huskie.

"Truth," she said.

Target gave Marshall a quick wink before telling Everest her dare. This made the dalmation nervous.

"What do you like about Marshall?" Target asked her.

Marshall's ears perked up at this, listening eagerly.

"Well, where do I start," she said, "He has a really cute personality, is funny, but most of all really caring of others."

This made Marshall blush, without Everest realising., mouthing 'thank you,' to Target.

Target smiled back to Marshall.

Everest then span the bottle, landing on Marshall, catching the fire pup off guard.

"Truth or dare?" Everest asked Marshall.

"Um...ah...T-truth please," Marshall stumbled.

Everest immediately put the question on Marshall,

"Do you have a crush on any pups?" Everest asked him.

Before answering the truth Marshall was beginning to think that Everest was onto him,

"Um...well, I suppose so.." The anxious pup said, trying not to blush.

He got an 'awwww,' from the other pups, even though they knew anyway, well, everyone apart from Everest.

Marshall then spun the bottle, and it stopping on Skye.

"Truth," Skye said.

"Who is your best friend?" Marshall asked her.

"Everest of course!" Skye answered, "My turn," she said spinning the bottle.

It landed on Zuma,

"I'll take a dare!" the chocolate lab said.

"I dare you to run 4 laps around the lookout," Skye dared him, knowing that running wasn't one of his best strength's.

4 laps later…

Zuma finally came back through the lookout doors, falling flat on his stomach, panting hard out.

"...Finished….." Zuma said, grabbing the bottle and only managing to spin it halfway, meaning it landed on Target again.

"Truth," the pup said to Zuma.

"What's your biggest fear?" Asked Zuma cheekily.

Hearing these words come out of Zuma's mouth made Target tense up, only this time, everybody noticed.

"I don't think that's the best question to ask him!" Chase whispered loudly to Zuma.

"You don't have to…" Zuma managed to say before Target raised his hand.

"Wednesday, 12 March, 2014. 10:34 pm. I was walking back to my puphouse to sleep for the night. I wasn't old enough to join the army yet, but my parents were.

My friend, Tyler, had just thrown me a small party inside his puphouse. Liver treats and everything."

Marshall and Everest licked their lips.

"The ocasion? My birthday. Anyway, i lied down in my puphouse when I heard a loud screech of grinding metal, looking outside I saw the communications antenna, collapsing not to far from the jet hanger.

Most of the soldiers had stopped in surprise. Not long after the emergency alarms went off, and a voice from the surrounding speakers said, 'We are under attack, I repeat, the base is under attack!' all the soldiers ran to the armoury, while I whimpered. Then hearing the sounds jets above us, then the shatter of missiles exploding around us. Five seconds later, the ground around me exploded into flames. I rushed around in panic, deciding to jump through the wall of flames to escape. Burnt, but able to still walk, I slowly climbed to my feet, not long after being picked up by a soldier, who stroked me, and started running towards a group humvee's that had other soldiers in them, we were able to hold off the enemy long enough to escape, but anyone that wasn't in those trucks, were gone.

As we took off I desperately looked around, trying to find my mum, dad, and Tyler. Only as we left the base I saw Tyler. Lying on his side. Motionless. I jumped off the back of the vehicle to try to get him to wake up, but only to be met by a hand grenade, I ran as far away as I could in the 2.5 seconds that I had left, but still being torn by a piece of shrapnel."

Target silently pulled a patch of fur aside on his stomach, all the pups gasping, at the sight of the three inch scar on his stomach.

"I never saw anyone from the base that I knew again." the pup finished.

Most of the pups began to sob, or cry, Marshall seeing it as a chance to comfort the bawling Everest. Target was sobbing deeply, trying not to be seen by the other pups.

Eventually they formed a group hug around Target, even Ryder who was standing in the elevator doorway joined in, his cheeks were slightly tear stained.

They held this position for a very long time.  
**  
OMG, that nearly made me cry just writing that ;( So Target's dark, mourning secret was shared in the game of Truth or Dare, and Everest may be onto Marshall, but does she have feelings for him is also the question? Find out in the next Chapter. I'm also quite happy that SwarmX will be be uploading another story soon, thank you for telling me that, I really appreciate it, and if you get the chance, please tell him that I am a huge fan :)**

**Ya writing boi,**

**Dr Playz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 4. Sorry it took longer than usual to upload, I had had writer's block. But anyway, what happens in this chapter? You'll have to find out for yourselves, and i think I will add a bit of conflict in further chapters, but I'm not sure how I'm going to bring it in yet, so PM me and review your ideas, and I will take it into consideration :), also, do you want me to write more stories of pure romance? For instance, Chase x Skye, or Marshall x Everest? If so, let me know, because as one of my sayings go, 'When you have the knife, you carry the life.' Catchy aye, but anyway,**

**Chapter 4 ladies and gents...and scotts. Damn Scots! LOL**

Rocky and Target were working on the 'Hulkbuster' design that Target was planning to make. Target actually liked having Rocky around for help, as he knew what he was talking about as much as he did.

"What you two doing?" Ryder came into Target's workshop and asked.

"Just planning something, nothing big yet." Rocky answered, and Target nodded also.

"Alright then, just don't go making anything to lethal," Ryder said to them with a wink, and left again.

"Now, for the arm designs…" Rocky said.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could do those designs if you wanted?" Target offered.

"I would love to! Cheers Target!" Rocky said to him with appreciation.

"No prob, I've gotta do some other stuff for now anyway…" Target said.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then!" Rocky said, and went back to his puphouse.

With Rocky gone, Target decided now was the best time to ask Skye, as Chase wasn't with her, or playing any games with the others.

"Um, Skye?" Target got her attention.

"Yes Target?" She asked him.

"Um, I was wondering if you could... well, help me with planning Jaz's birthday…" He asked, holding his breath.

Skye smiled, releasing the tension inside of Target, as he exhaled.

"Of course I will!" Skye said, "I've just gotta make a quick call before I do so…"

She called Everest on her pup tag,

"Ev, we've got a code B.D.P here, and I think we…" Skye said before Everest interrupted,

"I'm on my way now!" And with that, she signed off.

"Code B.D.P?" Target asked her.

"Code Birthday Party!" Skye announced with a yip.

"Ok…" Target said, as he wasn't raised by this type of environment, but had started to get used to it.

But then he went back to thinking about Jaz, which made him smile.

"Target, hello?" Skye asked him.

Target was still daydreaming.

"Target!" Skye said louder.

"Yeah...What?" Target said, snapping out of his daydream.

"Should we start planning?"

"Yes!" Target burst out a bit to loudly, "Something big, like really big!"

"Easy!" Skye replied, and did a backflip, "Easy as that!"

"Maybe for you…" Target admitted.

"In your terms, as easy as shooting an enemy!" Skye changed, which then made more sense to Target, well at least he agreed so.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Jaz!" Skye replied.

"Can I grab Target real quick?" Jaz asked politely.

"I'm going to need him back though…" Skye joked.

"You've got your own man, do it on him…" Jaz laughed.

"Oh, I intend to!" Skye said, sounding a bit more serious, with one of those 'looks' on her face

Skye, with saying that, left the two pups together to discuss what Jaz was going to tell Target.

"So, you remembered that Sweetie's coming out after her time…" Jaz started up the conversation.

"Yip, why would I forget a pup that I took down?" Target replied, the question being rhetorical.

"Just making sure."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I owe you my life, and a shoulder…" Jaz admitted, cuddling into Target's chest. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that someone had that much love to give to him, and nuzzled her.

"And I know that if I didn't stop, we would be like this for the rest of our lives!" Target joked, making Jaz roll her eyes.

"And I know that if I hadn't of liked you, you would have been stuck lonely, and not knowing what love is." Jaz remarked. Target was about to argue, when he realised that she was right.

"Dudes?" Zuma's voice came from behind them. They turned around.

"Everest is here."

"Thanks Zuma."

"No problem." Zuma said, and walked away.

They walked over to the lookout, when Everest walked ran up to Jaz, and embraced her.

"How's my romance pup doin'?" She asked, making Jaz blush.

"Doing alright I hear…" Everest teased, Jaz rolling her eyes.

"It's a bummer you couldn't have come earlier," Marshall said, greeting Everest.

"Says the pup who likes to look at my backside all day!" Everest teased, Marshall blushing so hard he was the colour of his fire truck.

Target gave a small laugh.

"Your not any better..!" Jaz said to him, and know the two guys were walking tomatos.

"Fine, I'll admit it…" Target said, looking at the ground.

"Me too." Marshall chimed in.

The two girls just giggles at them both.

"But besides from that, don't we have something we have to plan..?" Everest said inquisitvly.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Skye replied, coming back over.

"What's this?" Jaz asked them all.

"Can't tell you right now!" Skye said to the dalmation, and ran off with Everest. Target stayed in the same spot.

"You comi-." Skye asked, when Target's ears pricked up.

"Shhhhhh…" Target whispered, and turned around, his ears moving frequently.

He pulled his helmet back on.

"Ruff, zoom." He commanded, and the vision zoomed in by 48 percent, but he still couldn't see anything, although he could hear whatever it was. So he turned on thermal vision, and spotted a very small thermal vision to his northwest.

Before taking off, he warned the Jaz and Skye,

"Stand by, this might get messy…" And then shot up at an incredible speed, boosting it towards the object, before realising, it was Chase doing some surveillance runovers.

"Chase, you need to let me know when your using your one, okay? Safety precautions man."

"Sorry Target."

"It's fine."

"Everything okay up there?" Jaz's voice came over the communication system.

"Yip, everything's okay, I'm going to come back down and charge this thing, as you ruled out." And with that, Target slowly landed back on the island.

He changed out of his Titanium suit, and changed the power supply with his second one, and put the other onto charge.

**Later that night…**

All the pups were in their puphouse's, getting a good night's rest, when Target heard some silent footprints outside his puphouse, and stood right behind his door, not moving, but trying to open it.

That was the first mistake that the intruder had made: Never, ever, assume that a Military pup is fully asleep.

Target carefully got out of his bed without making noise, and silently grabbed his Glock.

He then walked carefully towards the door, and burst through it, pointing the gun at the person outside his puphouse. It was Jaz, but her face was pale.

"...Target…" She rasped, before falling over in front of him, blood dripping from her chest.

"NO!" Target screamed, holding onto the dying Jaz, whose eyes were now closing.

Then, Sweetie appeared from the darkness, holding a handgun, and smiling.

"That's what you get when you betray me..!" She smirked at Jaz, and raised the gun at Target, "I made a promise, didn't I?" And pulled the trigger.

**Ended you guys on a cliffhanger this time, which is little different :) BTW: Does anyone know what happened to Josh DD, if so, please let me know in the reviews guys, I would just like to know if he's alright.**

**Dr Playz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everybody, hope you all enjoyed chapter 4, sorry it wasn't that long, I had to cut it there if I wanted to upload it yesterday. But I promise you this chapter is going to be good :)**

**ENJOY ;)**

**Chapter 5**

Three days had passed, meaning it was the day of Target's birthday, and it had finally arrived. All the pups were excited to see what Skye, and Ryder had planned, and had some help from his friends back at the military base where he came from.

But most of all, today was the day where Target decided to show the pups and Ryder some of the gadgets, and machines he had designed, and machined himself.

But the only problem was, Target was nowhere to be seen.

"Ryder, wheres Target?" Everyone else asked him.

"Did he have to leave last night?" Chase asked.

"Actually, he had something planned for you…" Ryder said with a smile.

He pulled out his pup pad, and called Target,

"They're ready for you," Ryder said to him.

"Perfect timing," came Target's voice, "Tell them to look high above the lookout," then he cut out.

All the pups, and Ryder looked up at the sky, seeing a small dot high above them.

As the pups focused, they could see that it was becoming bigger, but wasn't slowing down.

"Um, Ryder, is it supposed to be going that fast?" Rocky asked nervously.

Now the object was mere above 200 ft of the island, then realising that it was Target himself.

"He's not stopping!" Yelled Chase,all the pups suddenly started panicking.

Then, just at 50 ft, something on Target sprung into life, causing dust to blow off of the ground.

After a few seconds, the dust cleared, and there was Target, hovering a meter above the ground.

"Rocket boots?!" Zuma exclaimed, seeing the rockets propelling Target.

"The Iron Man movies really inspired me" Target said, cutting off the boosters, and landing on the ground.

"Jeez, those things are cool!" Marshall said, clearly impressed.

"I also have this…" Said Target, pulling out a small metal handle, that looked like a sword, but didn't have the blade.

Then, Target pressed a button on the side, and the blade slowly rising up out of the handle.

"How long did it take you to make all of this?" Asked Skye.

"About 2 years, for all of it," Target said, "mostly trial and error for these things," he said, pointing to the boots.

"I bet!" Rubble said excitedly.

"I know this is a silly question to ask," Chase said, "but will we ever be able to use them?"

"Well, it depends," Target said, "not at the moment, no. but I have something else you might want to try."

"What is it?!" Rubble asked.

"Something that starts with 'f'," Target hinted them, "figure that out, while I set it get it out. Chase, you mind helping me for a minute?"

"Sure thing!" Chase said.

"Can you set these up over there," Target said, pointing toward some bushes that were facing the ocean.

"Okay," Chase said.

A few minutes later, Target came back outside with a heavily locked metal case.

"We've got the answer!" Rocky said to him.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" He asked,

"Something to do with throwing things" Rocky said.

"That's not really a answer," Target replied.

"It's the best we could think of," Zuma said from behind Rocky.

"Well, it actually stands for…" Said Target, opening the metal case, "Firearm practise."

"Wow, dude, I've never used a gun before," Said Zuma, everyone else apart from Chase nodded.

"Come on, it's easy," Target encouraged, pulling out a Glock 22 semi-automatic pistol from the case, and aimed at the targets that Chase had set up in front of the bushes.

Pulling the trigger, three times in 2 seconds, all shots hitting the targets, in the neck, and the forehead.

"Yeah, but that's because your so good at it!" Rubble said, kind of scared of the gun.

"Well, they didn't call me Target for nothing," Target remarked. "Don't worry, you won't use this one, you can use a smaller one, and I can make it really quiet."

He then went back to the case, and pulled out a Glock 17, much smaller, and equipped a black cylinder onto the end of it.

"What's that?" Asked Everest.

"It's called a suppressor, it makes the gun much quieter, and reduces recoil a little bit, which means it doesn't push the gun up so much," Target said, demonstrating.

"Does Ryder know were doing this?" Marshall asked.

"Yip, actually, he's coming now!" Target said.

"I'll go then!" Rubble said.

Ok then, but I'll have to show you how to properly use one," Target said to the younger pup.

"First, you hold it with both paws, and close on eye when you look down the barrel…" Target demonstrated.

"And never, EVER," Target suddenly got serious, "Have your paw over the trigger, before you know where your target is! Is that understood?! Cause we don't want anybody getting shot."

"Yes, sir." All the pups said.

"And everybody is to stand behind the shooter at all times, to prevent any accidents from happening," Target finished.

"Okay, can I try now?" Rubble asked, now over his fear of the handgun.

"Sure thing!" Target said to Rubble, carefully handing him the Glock.

Rubble took careful aim and after 10 seconds, shot, hitting the target in the crutch.

"I would not want to be near this pain-bringe in a war," Target exclaimed, Rubble having the biggest smile ever.

"My turn, my turn!" Marshall said.

"Okay, okay…" Target said, Ryder smiling in the background.

1 hour later…

The pups were now pretty good with their targeting skills, but Rubble was the best of them all, apart from Target.

"Your a natural!" Target complemented the pug.

"Just like you were at snowboarding!" Rubble said.

"And like Marshall asking girls out," Zuma whispered cheekely.

The pups laughed at this.

"What was that?" Ryder asked.

"N-nothing…" Marshall said.

"I think we should pack things up for today," Target said. "I don't want to run out of ammunition, never know when you might need it."

"Target's right. It's starting to get late." Ryder explained.

"And we still need to show Target his surprise," Skye said, smiling.

"You know that you didn't have to go to all that trouble for me," Target said kindly.

"We kinda had to," Everest said, "we couldn't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Well, I suppose, a little party couldn't hurt I guess…" Target said, being convinced.

"It's nothing small dude," Zuma said grinning, "not by far..."

This put a slight smile on Target's face.

"And there's something special that your army friends helped put together, but it took a lot of convincing," Ryder said.

"Thanks guys," Target said.

"No problem!" The pups said.

"But we should start getting organised," Ryder suggested, "we'll have to leave earlier.  
**  
Chapter 5 finished, ladies and gents. I also need some ideas for a new story, as this one is going to be finishing in a chapter or two, so send me in suggestions in the reviews!**

**But, what's going to happen at Target's party? Take a guess, let me know and I may add it in! Thats it from me,**

**Dr Playz**.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back guys, chapter 6 is here. BTW: Targets LAST NAME IS COMMODORE for those of you who were confused, and for future paw patrol stories Target will actually be in them, for those of you who like him :) But in real life I actually like music a lot, and am currently thinking of lyrics for my own rap song, which is a bit different from playing my Gibson SG Pro, but still, wish me luck, we're nearly finished the story, The Surprise Pup. also, we now have two members of the Playz's Press,

And here is the last chapter of The Surprise Pup, Chapter 6 :)

It was 6:30 at the lookout. All the pups were getting ready for Target's party, up at Jake's Mountain.

'Not to bad,' Target thought to himself as he put on his favorite bodysuite, a black and neon lime green striped, both of which his favorite colours.

As he walked out of the guest bedroom, and into the lookout, he noticed all the pups were all pretty well dressed.

He pulled down his aviator glasses, so the others didn't notice the anxiety in his eyes, since this is his first party since that night.

"Nice suit!" Zuma complimented him.

"Thanks, they're my favorite colours," he replied.

Then Ryder came out of his bedroom,

"Are all you pups ready to go?" He asked them.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Then lets go!" The boy said.

As the pups walked outside, Target put on his rocket boots.

"I'll fly there," he said to Ryder.

"Ok, but remember, be careful," Ryder said to him.

"Like you had to ask," Target said, launching the boots, flying off in front of the others.

As Chase pulled up beside him, he put the boots on full power, and a powerful blast shock the others

"Wooow," Zuma exclaimed.

The air behind him turned to a mixture of steam, and smoke as Target shot into the air, and flew the long way over the water, letting out a trail of lime green smoke behind him, which looked pretty cool in the setting sun.

20 minutes later…

They were now all on the final stretch up the mountain, when Target disappeared out of sight.

As the others arrived at the top of the mountain, Chase was the first pup noticing Target standing on the edge of a mountain, looking into the night sky.

"I know this must be sad for you…" Chase said to Target.

"Not as much since I nearly completed the job," Target said grimly.

"What job?" Chase asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, why don't we focus on the party?" Target said, forming a smile.

"Let's!" Chase said, as they headed back to the others, but no-one was to be seen.

"Hello?" Target said.

Then suddenly,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARGET!" Came a whole lot of voices, coming out from their hiding places.

All of the PAW Patrol's friends were there, even some of Target's friends from the military base where he came from were there.

Chase looked over to Target, and he saw the biggest smile on the military pup.

"Thanks guys!" Target said with the smile still in the same spot.

"But that's not the best part!" Ryder said, loudly whistling, then, suddenly, Rocky came around the corner in a vehicle the pups had never seen before.

"Happy birthday!" Ryder said, "Here's your first present!"

As Target took a closer look at it, he realised that it was a neon lime green, and black camouflage pup vehicle, that had the paw patrol's logo on it, and underneath, had the number '8' on it.

"Wait, what's this for? Target asked suspiciously.

"It took a lot of convincing," said one of the army units, "but we finally got the general to extend your mission for a long time, forever to be exact!"

"Wait, so that means that…" Target said,

"That your the newest member of the PAW Patrol!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Target said, still in shock.

The other pups looked at him excitedly.

"Check in the back," Skye whispered to Target, who walked over to the back of his new truck, still in shock.

He found a shield that was the same colour as his truck, except it was rectangular, with a slight curve around. Target tapped it, and listened.

"It's lead and solid steel, other words, it's bulletproof!" He exclaimed, happily.

"Jeez dude, wish I had something like that," Zuma said.

"Cheer up man, you've got plenty of good things" Target said to him.

"I suppose I do…" Zuma said.

Target then turned back to his new bullet-proof truck.

"Do you want to try it out?" Ryder asked Target.

"Try what out?" Target asked him.

"These," Ryder said to the pup, handing him a piece of paper.

"Try them out!" Ryder encouraged to Target.

As Target read the piece of paper he said the commands as he covered them.

"Ruff, bunker!" he said for the first one. Then the truck's wheels were pulled inside it, and a thick layer of steel and lead replaced the outside most of the body on the vehicle, including the lights and grill, and the roof changed from convertible, onto a hard-top, and when I mean hard, I mean 2 inch thick hard!

Target then said the original command, so it turned back to normal again.

"Ruff, Minigun!" he said for the next command, and a Minigun appeared behind the driver's seat.

"It has heat vision targeting" one of the soldiers said, "our personal touch."

"Heat seeking missiles!" Target said, knowing what they were, but how big they were was a different story. The missiles were 15 inches tall, by 2 inches wide, and raised up from under the Minigun.

"Holly!..." Target exclaimed.

As he read through the minor commands, like bullet proof tires, and flares, Ryder tossed him the keys, winking at him.

Target smiled, and jumped in behind the wheel, incerted the key, and turned the ignition.

A throaty V-10 engine then roared into life.

"Woah!" Target exclaimed, over the noise of the turbo diesel.

"It's a twin-screw supercharged Dodge Ram motor," Ryder said to him.

But over all, the other pups were still gobsmacked, as they didn't know a thing about what Ryder had planned. They thought that must have what he made those 'special' calls were for.

Target the noticed something glistening down beside the gear stick. He pulled it out, and was surprised that he was pulling out a Desert Eagle. He held it up against the sunlight, and noticed some engravings on it.

'Copper Commodore.'

He then choked, realising that it was his father's gun.

"We didn't know when to give it to you, but then when this opportunity came up for you, we thought now was the time" one of the higher rank army soldiers said.

Tears began to fill Target's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, and put the gun back into the slot where he found it.

Then Mr Porter changed the subject,

"Who's ready for some birthday food?!"

Yes, me!" the pups said together, apart from Target, who just nodded politely.

Most of the army soldiers and Ryder chuckled as Mr Porter went to his van to get the food.

As this was happening, Target was checking out the rest of the equipment in his new truck, and found a set of USB ports, as well as a small screen beside the USB ports, and a radio with CD player, and found a CD rack as well, with two CD's already in it. He checked the covers on them and found that they had his favorite band's songs in them, that included AC/DC, Eminem, Lincoln Park, Imagine Dragons, and Guns n' Roses.

He smiled, as he put in the Eminem CD, and skipped to Lose Yourself, his favorite of the lot, and turned the radio up a few percent, so only he could hear it.

"Look, if you had one shot…one opportunity... to seize everything you ever wanted...one moment...to catch it, just let it slip," Target mouthed to the song as it played,, as Ryder walked up to him. Target turned to him.

"Welcome to the family…" Ryder said softly, while scratching Target's ears.

"Thanks for choosing me" Target said gratefully, "but why exactly did you choose, me?"

"Because of the way that you opened yourself up, and for the promises that you made to the pups" the boy said, "cause' I knew you'd keep them."

"With my life and soul!" Target confirmed quietly.

"Such a good pup," Ryder said, and walked off.

Nobody had called Target this before, absolutely nobody.

When he was sure nobody else was looking, he put his truck into gear, and slowly drove to the side of the mountain, and turned up his music somewhat louder.

He started tapping his paw on the floor to the beat of the drums, and put his rocket boots on.

As he stepped out of his truck, he closed his eyes, and and said out loud.

"I never gave up on our family, but I've got a new one now."

Activating the boots, he shot straight up into the sky, as fast as he could to be precise, and shot out a set of flares. He hovered up where the air was colder. Stayed there for a while, and pulled out his sword handle, launched it, and pulled out his shield. Cut his thrusters, and let himself freefall. Holding his shield in front of him as he went to protect himself from the rushing air. All it reminded him of was Captain America, and his childhood dream.

As here neared the ground, he threw his sword into the ground, and landed beside it, picking it up out of the snow, and held it beside him.

His childhood dream was true. To become a knight. To fight, for all that was good in the world. And now he had it all. The sword, shield, and now the people to fight with, to fight for.

As a friend, and as family.

He put his sword, and shield away in his truck as the others came over to him.

"What was that?" Rubble asked Target.

"A lifelong dream..." Target replied, then turned around, "Let's eat!" Running over to the buffet tables, remotely turning his truck off.

The END

And that was the final chapter of The Surprise Pup everybody. A good ending, for a good story I thought. The next story will be longer than six chapters I hope. And is for those who wanted a little extra conflict. It will be based on a war, which continues from the day that Target's old base was attacked. It's called, The Commodore War. Catchy aye, remember though, this is only an idea for now. I still need some time to think of the stuff that will be in it. Any ideas that you want to post for me to write about, send me a private message, or review it please, I will consider your ideas, unless that happens, I will start writing about The War early, but uploading will be longer than this story.

See ya'

Dr Playz


End file.
